


Sunsets and Laughter

by LandyFairy



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Confessions, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Pining, even though she is a gremlin!, little my too, snorkmaiden being supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandyFairy/pseuds/LandyFairy
Summary: After realizing his feelings for Moomin, Snufkin finally confesses his feelings to him. Read to find out what happens!





	Sunsets and Laughter

The sounds of a familiar harmonica filled the air of Moominvalley. Moomintroll's ears perked hearing the tune. He made a dash towards it. There he spotted his best friend, Snufkin.

 

"Snufkin!"

 

Snufkin looked up and smiled softly. "Hello Moomin," he said calmly before he felt warm furry arms wrap around him and his cheeks turning red. He hugged his friend back.

 

They separated and Moomintroll sat next to Snufkin. Silence fell over them as they both listened to the sounds of the river flowing, the birds chirping, and just nature itself.

 

Snufkin looked over to his friend and felt his cheeks warm up. He had feelings for Moomintroll. He didn’t know if his friend felt the same. Snufkin had known him for a long time and was the main reason he always returned to Moominvalley in the spring. Seeing him happy brought joy to him and spending time with him was cherished. 

 

“Snufkin!”

 

Snufkin gasped and was startled. 

 

“Something on your mind?” 

 

Snufkin felt his heart leap. He cleared his throat. “ Moomin can I talk to you about something?”

 

Moomintroll became concerned. “Is something wrong?”

 

“W-well” Snufkin sighed. “I don’t know what you’ll think of me after I tell you this, but Moomintroll.” He bit his lower lip and clenched his hands.

 

“Moomintroll, I like you. I like you a lot. When I see you I feel happy and I feel so good. I like you more than just as a friend Moomin.” Snufkin didn’t have the courage to look at his best friend in the eyes and waited for his response.

 

“Snufkin, do you really mean it?”

 

“Yes. I’d never lie to you”

Moomintroll was at a loss for words. Here, Snufkin just confessed his feelings for him. Moomintroll also had feelings for Snufkin but never thought that this would ever happen. Feelings of joy and pure bliss bubbled in him and he took hold of Snufkin’s hand.

“Snufkin...I like you too.”

Snufkin looked at his best friend and couldn’t believe what he had heard. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he gently squeezed Moomintroll’s furry hand. He raised it up and gave the top of it a small kiss. Which made Moomintroll blush profusely.

“Snufkin!”

Moomintroll hugged tight and pressed his snout against Snufkin’s head. Now, it was Snufkin’s turn to blush. Both gazed into each other’s eyes until Snufkin broke contact.

“How about we go to the beach and watch the sunset together?” he proposed

“Great idea! And after that, I’d like to tell Mama and Papa about us. If it’s okay with you.” 

“Of course now come on or we’ll miss the sunset.” Snufkin rose up and took his new lover’s hand and they walked hand in hand to the beach.

*

Moomintroll and Snufkin were sitting together watching the sun slowly set. Their hands touched for a brief moment, and they laced their fingers together. The evening had been eventful. With both of them confessing their true feelings for one another and they both felt pure joy. 

Snufkin’s tail wrapped around Moomintroll’s tail. He laughed lightly seeing his boyfriend’s reaction. His face turning pink, but he relaxed and his tail softly wrapped back around Snufkin’s.

They resumed to watching the sunset both enjoying each other’s presence. Unaware that Little My and Snorkmaiden were watching from afar.

“Finally! I mean finall-” Snorkmaiden quickly pressed her hand to Little My’s mouth and moved farther away from the couple. The last thing they needed was them finding out they were being watched, it would be embarrassing. Super embarrassing. Snorkmaiden thought.

“Little My! Shhh!” she shushed her. “Do you want them to hear us?”

“Well, finally they get together! They’ve been making goo-goo eyes at each other for ages!”

“I know they have been. But, it’s so sweet how they finally are a couple!” Snorkmaiden giggled.

“I know I know. Hey! Let’s go tell Moominmama and Moominpapa!” Little My sprinted towards home.

“Little My!” Snorkmaiden shouted and chased after her.

 

The two boys hadn’t heard the girls and were unaware of what had happened. Snufkin cupped Moomintroll’s snout. “Oh, Moomin. You have no idea how you make me feel. It’s a wondrous feeling. I don’t ever want to lose it.” he pressed his lips to Moomin’s snout. This made Moomin turn red. 

“I love you!” he exclaimed without thinking. He realized what he had said and covered his mouth.

Snufkin laughed. “I love you too Moomin” he pressed another kiss to Moomin’s snout and they both laughed and held each other, forgetting about the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! This is my first Moomins fanfic! I apologize if any of the characters are a bit OOC. Thank you for reading :> and comments are appreciated!


End file.
